


Until I Found You

by yrrosoban



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Archery, Bottom Na Jaemin, Fist Fights, Flirty Na Jaemin, High School, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Mafia NCT, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban
Summary: Everyone is in love with school's flower boy Jaemin & equally scared of the bad boy Jeno.Plot twist? Jaemin is actually the next heir to one of the biggest mafia gang!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Until I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Well finally decided to turn my twt au into a fic :')
> 
> & To the ones who had read my mafia au before, I'm slightly gonna change a few details here & there... But will be pretty much the same as my twt au
> 
> Happy reading guys :')

**_Diary Entry #231_ **

**_Date: 13.01.2012_ **

_ Dear Diary! _

_ Today I made a new friend! He's my friend because he didn't laugh when I couldn't do coloring properly. He helped me color it! I like him a lot! _

_ I want to see him again! :( _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk with anyone?!" The older boy sighed annoyed. _

  
  


_ "But hyung he was alone! They were bullying him! He was crying! I don't want him to cry!" Younger boy replied annoyed as he stared at a boy in the school garden. The older boy noticed it. He held the other boy's both shoulders trying to grab his attention. _

  
  


_ "Listen here kid. I'm strictly instructed not to let you talk with anyone without any reason here okay? So do me a favor & stay away from that kid!" The older boy pointed at the kid in the garden. _

  
  


_ Younger boy rolled his eyes "you know if you wanted me to stay silent & alone then you guys shouldn't have enrolled me in school! I just can't stay alone with bread in my mouth!" Younger boy was too annoyed as he whisper yelled at the older who looked like he was ready to give up his soul. _

  
  


_ "You know what? Do whatever you want! I don't care anymore. Just don't come crying to me if they scold or punish you or that kid for this! Just make sure my ass won't get dragged in thia because of you!" _

  
  


_ "It won't! Now leave me alone! I'm tired of seeing your face all the time!" The younger boy walked away leaving the older boy.  _

  
  


_ "....Gosh! I'm so gonna die for doing this!!" Older boy groaned loudly, making a few students look at him weirdly. He awkwardly smiled at the students before walking down the hallway. _

  
  


_ "The things I do to stay alive...." _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Diary Entry #235_ **

**_Date: 17.01.2012_ **

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I saw my friend again today! But I hid away :( He would hate me for these purple colors in my hands won't he? :( I look ugly _

_ Just like the mister told me :( _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Present Time (2020)_ **

Jaemin believed appearance could affect & change a lot, specially it had the ability to fool everyone into believing something that could be fake.

Just like Jaemin's new hair color. A light shade of pink, making his hair look almost like cotton candy. It made his feature softer than it actually was, hiding the cold eyes behind the soft fringes of pink. 

He looked like a normal innocent school boy.

A perfect mask to hide away what he was.

  
  
  


He applied a light coat of peachy lip gloss making his lips look plum & softer. Not that Jaemin hated these, he actually loved getting dolled up every now & then. But when he needed to do these just to hide who he was, he couldn't help but to feel bitter. To

  
  


With one last look at his reflection Jaemin threw his bag over his shoulder. He checked his apartment one last time before his phone suddenly started ringing.

A small smile crept in his face as he saw the contact name.

_ Injun  _ 🦊

  
  
  
  
  


"Did you really change the gc name?!" Jaemin asked away as soon as he saw Chenle & Renjun waiting outside his apartment complex. 

  
  
  


"He did! Just in front of me last night! He was almost crying!" Renjun chuckled, making the youngest of the three throw an annoyed glance at the other two. It was barely amusing to Chenle. Jaemin & Renjun were gonna graduate at the end of this year & would leave Chenle here alone for one more year. & None of them seem to really feel sorry for the younger even after he changed the gc name to "We are leaving Lele behind!"

  
  
  


"I'm not talking to you guys anymore!" Chenle huffed as he increased his speed & left the other two behind only to laugh at him. But it wasn't long before a weight suddenly crashed on him from behind & hugged him tightly.

  
  
  


"It's okay Lele.. You know the door to my apartment is always open for you!" 

  
  


There was Jaemin with his infamous bright smile which almost made the younger forget about all the teasing he got earlier from this hyung of his.

  
  


"Okay... But..." Chenle glanced at Renjun who just caught up to the other two & smirked.

  
  


"Renjun hyung won't be invited there with me!"

  
  
  


& That's all took for the commotion between the chinese cousins to start, which ended with Renjun threatening Jaemin about not helping him with his math homework this whole year.

  
  
  


Needless to say, that did cause Jaemin to start doing aegyo in the middle of the street just to please Renjun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What the fuck! Watch where you're going!" 

  
  


"DID YOU LEAVE YOUR EYES AT HOME OR WHAT?"

  
  


"BITCH IMMA SKIN YOU ALIVE-"

  
  
  


Renjun was pissed. Why? Because in the last 5 minutes he was pushed around at least like 6/7times in their school hallway. One moment he was just walking with Chenle & another moment he was pushed by some crazy boy & girls. 

  
  


"Why the fuck all of them running toward the entrance for fucks sake!? Did school announce another vacation or what? & Where the hell Nana disappeared to?!" Renjun asked pissed as he stared at the hoard of people rushing out of the building.

  
  


"Nah... Didn't you hear? They all are going to greet Nana hyung. They most probably already stopped him at the entrance." Chenle rolled his eyes already tired of the fanboys & fangirls of Jaemin. 

  
  


"The hell?! Did his fanclub grow larger?! Why so many people?" Renjun mumbled as he once again started walking toward the lockers with Chenle.

  
  


"Yep. It's almost double of last year. I even heard many girls & boys from different schools actually got admission here this year after the competition last year. Literally Nana hyung became more popular than that popular band debuted last year. What was the name- neo something? Whatever but look at us…. We are his best friends. Damn sure none of them know us." Chenle snickered.

  
  


"... Perk of being friends with the popular boy of the school" Renjun replied with an eye roll making Chenle cackle.

  
  


"Hyung! You're just jealous because your crush didn't even notice you when he crashed onto you earlier!" Chenle was sharp as usual.

  
  


"I'm not!" Came Renjun's high pitched defense.

  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you but I'm really sorry-" Taeyong apologized for the umpteenth time already making the girl in front him shake her head profusely.

  
  


"No! It's okay! I'm just happy that I got to confess to you!" The girl shyly glanced at Jaemin who was sporting an apologetic smile. 

  
  


"Jaemin! I love you!" "No! Jaemin! I love you!" "Jaemin please go out with me!" "CAPTAIN! please go on a date with me! I'll treat you with unlimited coffee!"

A hoard of people suddenly started to confess to him surrounding him in front of the entrance. 

Jaemin faked an appreciative smile at his admirers not knowing what else to do to handle thia shit before his eyes landed on a mop of blonde hair. 

  
  


_ Lee Jeno. _

  
  


Jaemin's lips automatically stretched into a large smile before he started to walk to the other male who didn't even notice him yet. Jeno was too lost in the music he was listening to in his airpods as he walked inside the building without even caring about the crowd outside. But it didn't take him long to know what was happening when one of his earpods was removed & a familiar energetic voice greeted him loudly.

  
  


"Good morning Jeno!"

  
  


Na Jaemin it was. The source of Jeno's misery.

  
  


Jeno cursed internally before schooling his face back to a blank look as he turned back to face the smiley boy. & Immediately his heart was filled with the familiar warm feelings. There was Jaemin with his usual bright smile with his unusual light pink hair. Jeno wracked his mind to remember the last hair color he had seen on Jaemin before the year end vacation started.

  
  


Was it black? Or dark brown? Nah... Black most probably.

  
  


But that wasn't the point here. The point was that as much as he liked to act indifferent around the younger boy he knew in the end his heart would always betray him. No matter how much he tried, Na Jaemin never failed to make his heart bounce like a ping pong ball. & God forbid if Jaemin ever find it out, he would be doomed.

  
  


"Wish me back dofus!" Jaemin pouted.

  
  


_ Why did he pout?! _

  
  


As much as Jeno's face was blank, his mind was equally in chaos. So it took him time to realize that the whole school was silent. All the students behind Jaemin were staring at them as if both him & Jaemin grew horns in their heads. & It also didn't miss Jeno's eyes the way everyone was holding small gifts, chocolates or flowers. All for Jaemin.

  
  


_ Another day of Na Jaemin being confessed to? Most likely. _

  
  


But still Jaemin was here in front of Jeno, looking only at him, smiling only at him without caring all those fanboys & fangirls of his.

  
  


& Jeno wouldn't deny that it did make his heart flutter. But of course Jeno wasn't gonna let it show.

Not in this life! So he resorted to the act of being the bad boy he was.

  
  


"What?" Jeno asked blankly to which he could a few gasps from most probably the newcomers who didn't know about Jeno & his peculiar dynamic with Jaemin. They must be thinking how rude he was being to their beloved Na Jaemin. But little did they know Jaemin didn't even bat an eyelash to this rough behavior of Jeno. 

  
  
  


"Well, it seems like you don't plan on wishing me back again" the pout in Jaemin's vouce was crystal clear, making Jeno coo at the other internally. But Jaemin didn't give him the chance & jumped onto a new topic making Jeno confused.

  
  


"I need help! & Lele said earlier that anyone would be up to help me!" Jaemin said, still smiling & on the other hand Jeno only raised an eyebrow at the younger.

  
  
  


This statement confused Jeno & the students surrounding them, but scared two particular students who were not in the crowd.

  
  
  
  


"Wait! Injun hyung! When I said that anyone would help him with maths I didn't mean LEE FREAKING JENO!" Chenle whisper yelled at Renjun who was busy watching the scene from behind his locker while biting his lower lip worriedly.

"Well you & I know that! But that idiot Nana! Damn sure he's gonna ask help from Jeno & then Jeno would come look for you to break your chopstick bones!" Renjun replied frustrated making Chenle whine. 

"I was trying to hel-"

"Wait! Nana is talking!" Renjun shushed the other to hear what Jaemin was saying to Jeno.

  
  
  
  
  


"And I already have someone in my mind who can help me with it!" Jaemin's eyes were sparkling like stars. No. Jeno thought it was sparking like those fuse of bombs & dynamites that sparkle before the bomb goes off.

  
  


_ Not me not me not me not me not- _

  
  


"It's you!" Jaemin exclaimed as if it was something to get hyper about. 

  
  


_ Fuck my life! _

  
  


& Clearly, Jeno's plan to avoid the younger just blew off like that.

  
  
  


"Listen you id- nevermind!" Jeno whispered as he glared at the younger male, "You. Stop. Pestering. Me. Or else. I'll make sure to turn your pretty face into an ugly one Na Jaemin." Jeno threatened Jaemin making sure the students around him also heard this. 

  
  


Jeno could hear several gasps in the hallway indicating they indeed heard clearly what he just said. & He could also hear how some of the students were offering to help Jaemin.

  
  


But for some reason that didn't set well with Jeno.

& He was sure Jaemin could hear them too. But Jaemin didn't even take a glance at them. But still some were whining like some four years old behind the younger boy. It irked Jeno.

So he made sure to glare at the crowd behind Jaemin, making them shut immediately.

  
  
  


On the other hand, it seemed like Jaemin didn't catch his words properly. Jeno frowned when he saw the boy's cheeks grew to a warmer shade of pink, lips parting into a small o as his eyes blinked a few times as his eyes shone brighter again just like the fuse of bombs. & Fear settled in Jeno's mind. Na fucking Jaemin was gonna drop another bom-

  
  


"You called me pretty!" Jaemin squealed making loud groans coming from the lockers behind Jeno. & Before Jeno could even process what the hell was going inside Jaemin's mind he found a pair of arms suddenly wrapping around his neck pulling him in a tight hug which caused multiple groans & gasps of disbelief coming from Jaemin's admirers.

  
  


"See?! I knew that you like me! I like you too Jeno!" Came Jaemin's shameless confession making Jeno's face burn with embarrassment.

  
  


Right then Jeno could hear multiple protests from Jaemin's fanboys & fangirls & a sudden loud voice like a dolphin yelling out loud enough to overshadow the others protests.

  
  


"HYUNG STOP ANNOYING HIM BEFORE HE KILLS US BECAUSE OF YOU!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Jenooo! Ya Lee Jeno! Why are you avoiding me!?" Jeno wanted to cry as soon as the pink haired sat in front of him. As soon as the lunch hour started Jeno tried to hide from Jaemin & came to the rooftop while the latter was still busy talking with someone else. He hoped Jaemin wouldn't find him, but then again Jeno wasn't really creative enough of his hiding place.

  
  


"I'm not." Jeno blankly replied before taking a sip from his banana milk.

  
  


"Well I knew you wouldn't! I was just joking!" Jaemin giggled showing his perfect teeth, no trace of frown was on his face. 

  
  


"What do you want? I told you I'm not helping you." Jeno said as he averted his eyes from the pinkhead in front of him.

  
  


"But Lele said you would! Even injun won't help me this year! So you have to!" Jaemin was staring at Jeno with his round doe eyes as he kept pushing the older. & Jeno could feel his ear tips turning red.

  
  
  


"Who the fuck is Lele? & Who's Injun?!" Jeno asked confused, trying to change the topic & hopefully Jaemin's behavior. & It worked as Jaemin sat straight again trying to describe his two friends to the older boy.

  
  
  


"Uhmmm... You know Chenle from 2nd year?" Jaemin asked hopefully as he stared at Jeno but Jeno only scrunched his nose more in confusion.

  
  


"Uhh.. I mean the cabbage hair kid from the choir?" Jaemin tried again.

  
  


"Oh-" Jeno finally remembered about the kid with green hair around Jaemin. "That dolphin kid..." Jeno nodded recognizing him which made Jaemin giggle softly.

  
  


"That's Lele! & Injun is Renjun! The boy who sits with me in the class!"

  
  


Jeno knew him. One of their classmates. Always sits with Jaemin. Not that Jeno actually looked for Jaemin always from the back of the class. Yep, totally not the case.

  
  


"Oh... That shorty..." Jeno snickered, making Jaemin's eyes widen comically.

  
  


"Don't say that in front of him! He might be short & but good at beating people up!" Jaemin whisper yelled as if someone's gonna hear him. It amused Jeno. The way Jaemin was whispering while calling his friend short & barbaric in a way in front of Jeno was truly amusing.

  
  


"Well.... Is he better than me though?" Jeno asked, finding it hard to hide his smile as Jaemin's smile faltered & face turned into a blank one, & then soon lips formed a large pout.

  
  


"I haven't seen you fight. Not even once! How can I compare?!" Jaemin whined like a child.

  
  


Once again Jeno felt his heart flutter at Jaemin as he pouted complaining how maximum boys of his school saw Jeno fight but somehow Jaemin didn't & when Jaemin wanted to see none of the students shared the location with him.

  
  


Who was gonna tell Jaemin that Jeno threatened almost 80% of school population not to tell Jaemin the location of street fights?

None. He didn't want Jaemin to see him like that. He didn't want Jaemin to know how fucked up Jeno could be.

  
  


"You don't need to." Jeno replied, making Jaemin whine again.

  
  


Too much for Jeno to handle one day.

  
  


So without any warning Jeno suddenly stood up dusting his pants. He wanted to escape already.

  
  


"Tell that Injoni or Ronjun of yours to help you out" Jeno stole a glance at Jaemin who was also standing up now.

  
  


"Or else I'm gonna help him with his face." With that Jeno left the whining pink haired back on the rooftop. He rushed down the staircase ignoring the calls from Jaemin. He was almost near the washroom on the 3rd floor when his phone suddenly started to vibrate. It was a message from none other than Na Jaemin.

  
  


_ What does he want now? _

  
  


Without thinking further Jeno tapped on the notification as he walked down the corridor, making the students watch him like he was some tiger or bear.

  
  
  


**From: DON'T REPLY**

I'll be waiting for you in the library after school! 😉

  
  
  


Jeno scoffed. Why did he think that Na Jaemin was gonna listen to him when he didn't in the last two years? 

  
  
  


  
  
  


"Sir, may I go to the washroom?" 

  
  


Jaemin asked politely to which Mr. Moon only nodded at him slightly. Jaemin gripped his phone tightly as he walked out from the class fast not noticing a pair of eyes following him.

As soon as he stepped inside the washroom he locked the door & called a number.

  
  


"Jaem..."

"Your message... What do you mean by he has a brother?!" Jaemin whisper yelled, too confused of the situation.

  
  


"I donno Jaem. I just found a file in his room a while ago. It mentioned he has a brother. But there wasn't any photo or name? It was like they purposefully kept the information hidden. They don't want anyone to find out.." the person on the other side sounded pretty surprised too.

  
  
  


"Really? In that case I need to find him now. Right hyung?" Jaemin asked while the gears in his brain started working.

  
  


A chuckle could be heard from the other side. Whoever Jaemin was talking with he clearly found Jaemin's behavior amusing.

  
  


"Yeah... I'll meet you with the file in two hours. You'll be done with school by then right?"

  
  


"Yeah I'll see you in the same place then."

Jaemin cut off the line before pocketing the phone. He turned toward the mirror & leaned toward him.

  
  


It was in these times when Jaemin found it hard to recognize himself. He stared at his reflection which stared right back at him. His eyes were blank, devoid of any emotion. His lips were straight, no hint of smile. He found it amusing how his pink hair was nothing like his personality.

  
  


His pink hair made him look soft. He knew his smile was a weapon to hide himself among the others. But he wondered what would happen when everyone would find out that Na Jaemin was nothing like they see. Behind this happy to go person there was a killer hiding with his red eyes, looking for prey to kill.

  
  
  


Jaemin wondered how long he'd need to hide.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As much as Jeno didn't want to admit it, he actually felt guilty when he was almost half way back to his apartment after school. His mind didn't let him off. 

  
  


Jaemin must be waiting for him.

  
  


& With a deep sigh he turned back & walked back to the school again. He didn't want the younger one to wait for him alone in the school. The school was empty as it was the first day. Club activities hadn't started yet. So students made sure to leave the school as soon as possible after recess. Jeno's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as he made his way toward the school library. He hoped it was empty. Otherwise the other students would make a fuss again if they see him & Jaemin together again.

  
  


& Jeno was really tired of these. He'd already endured two years, he didn't want another year to add onto that.

  
  
  


It didn't surprise Jeno when the librarian shot him a surprised look as soon as he stepped inside the library. Ignoring the middle aged man he straight went inside looking for the pink haired boy. But to his surprise Jaemin wasn't there. 

  
  


_ Did he leave already? But.... I'm not really that late? _

  
  


Jeno checked the time on his phone. 5:53pm. 

  
  


"Guess I'm a bit late…" he mumbled out softly.

  
  
  
  


Jeno sighed before he slumped down on a chair. He opened Jaemin's chat wanting to ask the boy if he had left. Jeno's fingers hovered over the keyboard as he wondered what to type.

  
  


Did you leave?

_ Delete _ .

Where are you?

_ Delete _ .

Did you wait for me?

_ Delete. _

Are you mad?

_ Delete. _

ya.... I don't have all my time for you. Where the hell are you?

_ Sent _ .

  
  
  


Jeno groaned as soon as he pressed the send button. He wanted to smack himself for always ruining it with Jaemin. Why couldn't he just talk normally with Jaemin?

  
  
  


Are you gonna come or not? (6:14pm)

Sent.

I'm LEAVING now! (6:20pm)

Sent.

You're really irritating y'know.... (6:39pm)

Sent.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeno was pissed; pissed as hell. Pissed that he was distracted today, pissed that those fuckers had the chance to touch him today, pissed that he could've lost today & pissed that those cowards dared to attack him outside the ring just infront of his own fucking apartment complex. But he wasn't pissed because a certain pink haired didn't reply to him yet.

  
  


Yep Jeno wasn't mad at Jaemin.

  
  


& With that denial in his mind Jeno curled his bloody fist again & swung it forward for the last time that night. It crashed against the man's jaw with a force knocking him down with a pained groan. A dull thud & then pin drop silence confirmed that Jeno was done with these idiots. He spared one last glance at the one who was closest to him, lying motionlessly, before he kicked the man's already bruised face, making sure to break his nose in the process.

  
  


He slowly picked up his school bag which was now dirty with sands & small droplets of blood, which he was sure wasn't his. He just sloppily carried it on his back before entering the building ignoring the watchman looking at him like he had seen a ghost.

  
  
  
  


The first thing he noticed when he was in front of his door was a new baby pink colored doormat in front of his neighbor's door. He raised an eyebrow at that

  
  


_ Who the hell uses pink colored mat? _

  
  


& All of a sudden a pink haired male's smiling face flashed in front of Jeno's eyes making his breath hitch. He tried to shake it off from his head as he punched the code & entered his apartment hurriedly.

  
  


Jeno wasn't thinking of him.

  
  


Jeno wasn't mad at him.

  
  


& Jeno obviously didn't miss any pink headed idiot.

  
  


_ Stupid Na.... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


"....do you think he'll ever like me back?"

Jaemin's voice was soft, almost like a whisper but Renjun heard it.

"You know even if he does... Him being in your life isn't a wise decision Nana" Renjun's voice was sympathetic. He placed a band aid on the small cut on Jaemin's jaw before stepping back from the other. Jaemin was looking at a painting on the wall.

  
  


An abstract painting of different shades of colors. 

For some reason Jaemin always liked this particular painting in Renjun's apartment. Renjun thought it was most probably because of the varieties of colors. But then again, Jaemin was hard to figure out.

  
  


"But I want him to stay.... Is that too much for me to ask?" Jaemin looked back at Renjun & Renjun felt his heart break for his best friend. It was rare that Jaemin would show his vulnerable side to anyone. When did he last see Jaemin like this?

  
  


Maybe a year or two ago when Jaemin suddenly went mia for 2 weeks. He came back looking mentally exhausted & drained.

  
  


Renjun couldn't understand what happened after school hours for Jaemin to act like this. Jaemin suddenly disappear after school & now came back later at midnight with a few scratches on his face. But most importantly Jaemin looked upset. All he knew that Jaemin needed to meet someone & then his father. Did his father try to beat him up again? Did he again say something to Jaemin about.....

  
  
  


Renjun felt anger rushing in his vain. That must be it. Otherwise Jaemin wasn't the one to doubt himself. He wasn't the one to break down over some boy.

  
  


Renjun held Jaemin's hands carefully before looking up at the boy.

  
  


"Then try to keep him. I know I said it's not a good decision, but in the end it's your life Nana. If you can stay happy with that idiot Lee then so be it." Renjun tried to reassure his friend.

  
  


"Besides the bitch face is a street fighter. He'd easily blend in your mafia world." Renjun snickered, making Jaemin let out an amused chuckle. 

  
  


"You think so?" Jaemin's voice was now lighter than before. 

  
  


Renjun smirked at the question, "I know so! Now get up! Let's go to sleep, it's already late & we have school tomorrow!"

  
  


"Uh....about that...." Jaemin scratched his head with a funny expression making Renjun look at him not so amused.

  
  


"What now?" Renjun asked, hands folding in front of his chest, daring Jaemin to say what he was planning. Not that Renjun couldn't guess.

  
  


"I'm leaving the country early in the morning" Jaemin smiled brightly as if he just didn't say that. & Renjun was clearly unimpressed with that. But he knew no matter what he said Jaemin wasn't the one to stay back. He had a different life than Renjun.

  
  


"When are you coming back?" Renjun sighed as he sat beside the other.

  
  


"Hopefully in two days." Jaemin replied, resting his head on Renjun's shoulder.

  
  


"& What I'm gonna say to Lele & that fanclub of yours?" Renjun rolled his eyes hard at the ending.

  
  


Jaemin laughed at that, "Hey they're not that bad. Besides, I know you'll figure out something believable. Also send mails to the teachers too! You remember the password right?" Jaemin looked up with his doe eyes hoping Renjun would fall for it. & To his luck, Renjun did fall for it.

  
  


"Yes yes i do." Renjun sighed already feeling a headache coming. "The things I do for you & still I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Next morning came earlier than Jaemin's liking. He was obviously tired from staying up late with Renjun. & Now he needed to catch a flight to NYC. He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a mop of brown hair almost covered by duvet.

  
  


Jaemin smiled at how cute & small Renjun was looking at that moment. He carefully got up from the bed & freshened up quickly before making a few calls here & there. It wasn't long before a few men came to pick him up from Renjun's place. With a small note attached to the other's side table Jaemin left the apartment tiptoeing making sure not to wake up Chenle. 

  
  


If Chenle saw him now, Jaemin was sure he'd be late for his flight.

  
  
  
  
  


"Good morning Nana"

  
  


Jaemin smiled at the familiar voice greeting him early in the morning.

  
  


"Good morning hyung! Did you sleep well?" Jaemin asked as he made himself comfortable on the backseat. The other boy hummed lightly before both of them started discussing about the work for which they were going to NYC.

  
  


& It was clear as water that Jaemin was pissed as hell with the details he just found out.

  
  
  


Conversation was going on until the elder one pulled the car in front of a bakery.

  
  


"Wait up. Lemme buy something for breakfast."

  
  


Jaemin nodded as the other left him alone in the car. He pulled out his phone to check if he got any messages from Renjun yet.

  
  


None.

  
  


He was about to put the phone back in his pocket but a notification caught his eyes. He frowned, thinking how he didn't see it before. But as soon as he tapped on the notification his phone screen was suddenly the chatroom of Jeno.

  
  


Lee Jeno had sent him a bunch of messages around 15hrs ago & Jaemin was seeing it just now.

  
  


"Shitshitshit-" Jaemin was cursing profusedly while typing out a message for Jeno.

  
  
  
  


**To: LOML ❤️**

Jenoooo 😭 I totally forgot about you 😭😭😭🥺🥺

**From: LOML ❤️**

Good now let me sleep

**To: LOML ❤️**

Are you mad at me? 🥺🥺😭😭

**From: LOML ❤️**

No

**To: LOML ❤️**

🥺🥺🥺

**From: LOML ❤️**

can you please just stop disturbing me so early in the morning?! Unlike you I need sleep ffs

& No.. don't reply to me anymore

**To: LOML ❤️**

I know you like me 😉 stop trying to act like a meanie 🥺 & I told you I'm sorry 😭😭😭

**From: LOML ❤️**

For the last time I don't like the school's takane no hana lol

Idk what goes on that idiotic brain of yours to think such an absurd thought

  
  


Jaemin felt his smile fall as soon as he read the last message. Didn't he make it clear for Jeno to know he was genuinely interested in the older?

  
  


**To: LOML ❤️**

not you too Jen

You know I never asked for them to name me like that nor I wanted their attention

You know you're different to me… 

**From: LOML ❤️**

But you're not different than others

At least not me Na Jaemin

So, fuck off

  
  
  


"Jaem? You okay?"

Jaemin was so engrossed in messaging with Jeno that he didn't even notice when the other boy came back with breakfast. He was staring at Jaemin with concern, which made Jaemin automatically fake a smile to show that he was okay.

He sighed in relief when the other one didn't ask him anything again, just quietly drove them to the airport.

But something hit Jaemin that day. Was he that obvious? That people could easily notice him when he was upset or happy? He wondered why Jeno couldn't see then. Always pushing him away. 

  
  
  


Almost 15hours.

The flight from Seoul to NYC almost killed Jaemin's back. But he didn't have any time to complain. He had a meeting in an hour & he was already rushing inside the car. The one who came with him didn't follow him to the meeting, instead he left in another car. 

  
  


It took 15 minutes for Jaemin to reach the hotel where he'd be staying & another 15minute to check in the hotel & change into a casual dress up. He made sure to remove every article from his body that could expose his identity while his phone chat box blew up with multiple messages from Chenle. But he didn't even had the time to check those.

  
  


When Jaemin reached the meeting venue, only 5 minutes were left. It was a nightclub. A famous one in NYC. His bodyguards checked him in & soon some guys in grey suits appeared to receive him. Jaemin noticed how the people around him were looking at him. Some were in awe, some were in fear & some were staring at him as if he had grown horns in his head.

Well, he didn't expect anything less than that. Anyone with a sane mind would find it funny if someone went to a club with a mask covering the upper half of his face. It looked like someone from a masked ball party had come here out of pure mistake.

But then again those who had a hunch who he was, made sure not to block his way. They knew nothing good was gonna come out from that.

& He hoped Mr. Ahn also knew that messing with him wouldn't end up good for the former too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well well... Look who's here!" A middle aged man exclaimed upon seeing Jaemin entering the room. "It's out greatest pleasure to have a sudden visit from the infamous Merchant of death himself" the man grinned showing his gold tooth to Jaemin. & Jaemin wanted nothing more than to break it off.

  
  


"Why so formal Mr. Ahn? I always make sure to visit you whenever I'm nearly, don't I?" Jaemin replied showing his perfect wide smile as he walked closer to the older man. Mr. Ahn was now standing up, holding his hand forward for a handshake, which Jaemin bluntly ignored.

  
  


"Besides I don't think it was a surprise that I'll come here. I'm the future kingpin after all. It's normal for me to attend any meeting instead of my dad." Jaemin took a seat without even asking & tilted his head in question when Mr. Ahn didn't reply.

  
  


Jaemin felt his grin widened more when he noticed the look on Mr. Ahn's face. He was clearly annoyed, as well as scared. He was scared of Jaemin. To any normal people who didn't know the merchant of death would think this was a pretty smile. But those who knew him, they knew this specific smile hid something vicious, something very terrifying. His honey voice was the same too, it was like music; but not an happy one though. It was the music which would warn someone about their fate.

  
  


Mr. Ahn's eyes twitched as he tried to maintain his smile in front of the merchant. He obviously didn't want to cause any problem for now.

  
  


"Of course little merchant." Mr. Ahn took the seat on opposite of him, "But what exactly brought you here? In NYC? If you don't mind me asking." He tried to talk as casual as he could, but Jaemin saw right through him. He asked one of his man to bring some drinks for the merchant before turning back to the latter.

  
  


"If I'm not wrong, you school year has just started, hasn't it? You should be in getting ready for the final year now." Mr. Ahn said while his men handed Jaemin a glass of cola.

  
  


Jaemin hummed while swirling the black liquid in the glass with a smile. "It's nothing important Ahn. Just a little birdie telling me about someone who had been going behind my back recently." Jaemin looked up, directly at Mr. Ahn's eyes, which hardened immediately.

  
  


"I was just wondering if you knew something about it?" Jaemin asked, tilting the glass in his hand, spilling the whole drink on the carpeted floor.

  
  
  


"I didn't get what you mean merchant." Mr. Ahn's voice sounded forced & clipped as previous friendliness was nowhere to be found. Jaemin noticed how the other's grip on the armrest tightened & his men started to surround them slowly.

  
  


_ They were really foolish. _

  
  


Jaemin let out a chuckle as if he saw something funny making Mr. Ahn grit his teeth in annoyance. "What's so funny merchant? Finally lost your mind in fear?" He smirked at the merchant making the latter laugh at the situation more.

  
  


Jaemin just wanted to talk. & Here he was getting a whole drama.

  
  
  
  


"...Oh God! I really like you Ahn. You're the perfect entertainment for me after 15hrs journey." Jaemin snickered as he stood up making Mr. Ahn's men point their guns at him.

  
  


"I don't think you cam understand the gravity of the current situation merchant, or do you?" Mr. Ahn leaned back at his chair looking like he had won just by pointing his gun at Jaemin.

  
  


How wrong he was.

  
  
  


"Believe me when I say that I do Ahn. Of course I do understand what's going on in front of me, as well as behind me." Jaemin showed a lopsided grin at the oldy before glancing at the clock on the wall to his right.

  
  


"But I was a bit curious Ahn. How did you know that I'm still in school, moreover currently in my final year? Did my dad tell you?" Jaemin's voice suddenly changed at the end, sounding colder now. It sent a shiver down Ahn's spine as little beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

  
  


He was nervous. He was scared. He knew he was doomed. Yet was trying to scare the merchant off.

  
  


_ How funny. _

  
  
  


"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!" He stuttered like a scaredy cat.

  
  


"Well then let me introduce myself properly" Jaemin's hands slowly reached at the back of his head, fingers working on the knot of the mask. To say it didn't terrify the others in that room would be a lie. They all knew that knowing about merchant's identity was like a free ticket to hell. So when after a few seconds the mask slipped off from his face & hit the floor half of the men were already scurrying away from the room in fear of seeing the face of the merchant.

  
  


On the otherhand, Mr. Ahn stood frozen in his place, wide eyes stuck on a teenage boy's grinning face. Jaemin smirked, totally amused at how tables had turned in a few seconds.

  
  


"I, Park Jaemin, the heir & the future of blood king." Jaemin's grin turned vicious as he took a step toward the frozen Mr. Ahn.

  
  


"Let's start the game now, shall we Ahn?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at~
> 
> [Nabo’s here!](https://curiouscat.me/yrrosoban)


End file.
